a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music toy kit.
More specifically, it relates to a music toy kit combining a music toy instrument like a piano or a drum, with a set of construction toy blocks. The music toy instrument is provided with coupling elements similar to or compatible with those of the construction toy blocks and at least some of the blocks are provided with a music score on at least one of their sides, whereby, in use, one may stack one or more of the construction toy blocks onto the music toy instrument and use these blocks as a combined music stand and score to play a given tune.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Music toy instruments in the form of pianos, drums or xylophones are well known and commonly offered for sale to children. In such toys, the keys corresponding to the notes to be played are usually provided with identification means such as letters, symbols, colors and the like, thereby making it possible for a child to play a tune upon &lt;&lt;reading&gt;&gt; a score where the notes are identified with the same identification means.
On the other hand, construction toy blocks provided with coupling means usually in the form of vertical pegs, that make them stackable one above the other, have been known for years and are still commonly offered for sale to children on a very large scale worldwide.